More Billy - On The Trail - On The Trail
Planning on visiting Billy the Kid country or just want to see what's available for the curious tourist? You've come to the right place! Here you'll find information on places to visit and what to do while you're there! New Mexico is bursting with history and culture, we're sure that if you do visit you'll come back with some fine memories! Don't forget to check out the links for websites of most of the places mentioned including great hotels and B&Bs to stay in. Billy the Kid Museum - Hico, Texas http://billythekidmuseum.com/ Lincoln Lincoln is a village forgotten by time. The town had a population of 800 in 1888 and its main street has been lovingly preserved by current residents. The street is lined with adobe homes and buildings dating from its colorful and often violent past. There are no gas stations or convenience stores in Lincoln, and only one public telephone.Originally called 'Las Placitas del Rio Bonito' by the Spanish families who settled there in the 1850s, the name of the community was changed to Lincoln when Lincoln County was created in 1869. Today's visitors can see the Old Lincoln County Courthouse with museum exhibits that recount the details of the Lincoln County War and the historic use of the 'House' as store, residence, Masonic Lodge, courthouse, and jail. The Tunstall Store contains displays of the original 19th century merchandise in the original shelving and cases. Also available to visit are the attractions of Dr. Woods House, defensive torreon (tower) for the village, the San Juan Mission Church and the Anderson-Freeman Museum which features historical exhibits. The village holds an annual festival in August featuring an open-air enactment of The Last Escape of Billy the Kid. If you're looking for a great hotel to stay in the area, look no further than the Ellis Store Country Inn a place that Billy actually slept in and visited often. The Inn has various rooms tastefully decorated to reflect their history and each is given a name that has a link to Billy the Kid. The food severed at the Ellis Store is well known for being home made and delicious. Or try another great place, The Wortley Hotel, which was owned by Pat Garrett and was the place that Bob Olinger came running out of only to be shot dead by Billy. The Wortley features seven guest rooms each of which features antique furniture.Their food is also known as being tasty and fresh. Lincoln: http://www.nmmonuments.org/inst.php?inst=7 The Ellis County Store Inn: http://www.ellisstore.com/ The Wortley Hotel: http://www.wortleyhotel.com/ Fort Sumner Fort Sumner has a lot to offer in its history and surrounding recreational areas and antique shops. While in this friendly western village, you can take a pleasant stroll along the historic Pecos River, visit the Billy the Kid Museum (which includes Billy's rifle and a lock of Billy's hair amongst others objects) or see the historical WPA Murals located in the De Baca County Courthouse. Seven miles southeast of town you will find the Old Fort Sumner Museum and Cemetery, which holds Billy the Kid's grave. The museum houses The Kid's letters to Governor Lew Wallace, press photos from Young Guns I & II and the coroner's report for Billy in both English and Spanish. Also there, is the Fort Sumner State Monument, including a visitor center that memorializes the Navajo's Long Walk and the story of the Bosque Redondo Indian Reservation. Old Fort Sumner was the place Billy the Kid spent a lot of his time and the place his life was ended. Although there is little left of the original Fort Sumner, it is well worth the visit. Fort Sumner: http://www.newmexicosouth.com/fortsumner/ Billy the Kid Museum: http://www.billythekidmuseumfortsumner.com/ White Oaks White Oaks is now a Ghost Town. Some of the buildings date from the time of Billy the Kid. There is a Schoolhouse museum, Miner's home museum and a cemetery that includes the graves of James Bell and Susan McSween. You can also find many artists studios and the famous 'No Scum Allowed' saloon. Billy often brought stolen cattle into White Oaks and it is said his ghost still walks the area. White Oaks: http://www.whiteoaksnewmexico.com/ No Scum Allowed Saloon: http://www.noscumallowedsaloon.com/index.html Las Vegas Las Vegas was originally called Nuestra Senora de los Dolores de Las Vegas Grandes (Our Lady of the Sorrows of the Great Meadows) and was established by land grant in 1835. The history of Las Vegas is influenced not only by many different cultures, but also by two major forms of transportation; the railroad and the automobile. As a major trading point on the Santa Fe Trail, Las Vegas became a prosperous town. As trade on the trail increased, so did the variety of settlers in the town. Numerous presidents including Teddy Roosevelt, who recruited many of his volunteer Rough Rider Cavalry members from New Mexico, frequented the town. Las Vegas is home to the City of Las Vegas Museum, with its large collection of Rough Rider memorabilia. The building was constructed in 1940 as a project of the Works Progress Administration. The town had notable visits from Doc Holliday, Jessie James, Billy the Kid, Wyatt Earp, Mysterious Dave Mather, and Hoodoo Brown. Billy the Kid and Dave Rudabaugh were taken here by Pat Garrett after their capture at Stinking Springs. They were kept in the jail before being taken to the train station to be transported to Santa Fe, during this time Dave Rudabaugh was nearly lynched by an angry mob and Billy talked at length to newspaper reporters. Las Vegas: http://newmexicolasvegas.com/ Las Vegas Museum: http://www.lasvegasmuseum.org/ Mesilla Mesilla ("Little Tableland") is the best-known and most visited historical community in Southern New Mexico. Since its' beginning, around 1848, Mesilla has had a major influence on the economic, cultural, historical, and political life of the Mesilla Valley. From the Gadsden Purchase, to the Civil War, to the Butterfield Stage Coach Trail, to the trial of Billy the Kid, to being a lively social center in the 1880s--Mesilla has been a prominent part of the rich history of the Southwest. Today, many of Mesilla's population of nearly 2,200 residents are direct descendants of Mesilla's early settlers. As such, they have retained many of the "hearty folk" qualities of the original founders. Mesilla has a rich and diverse heritage with the integration of Indian, Spanish, Mexican, and Anglo-American cultures. Perhaps the greatest import of the past history is the physical character of the community itself. The traditional adobe structures and architectural features modified through time because of style and technology still remain as a reminder of the long and significant history of the town. Billy the Kid was brought here and tried for the murder of Sheriff Brady. The Courthouse is now a 'Billy the Kid' museum and rumor has it the Kid still haunts this place. There are many places to stay in Mesilla ranging from cheap motels to upper class hotel. Fine dining is also available and you can visit the famous Double Eagle Restaurant. Mesilla: http://www.mesilla.com/index.html Billy the Kid Gift Shop: http://www.mesilla.com/id47.html The Double Eagle Restaurant: http://www.double-eagle-mesilla.com/ Silver City Silver City is a vibrant community in Grant County, New Mexico, nestled alongside more than 3 million acres of the Gila Wilderness. With historic ties to mining, ranching and agriculture, the community has grown into a modern town with friendly people, growing businesses and a terrific year-round climate. Billy the Kid was raised here by Catherine Antrim and attended school here. Silver City is also the place where Billy first got in trouble with the law. Catherine's Antrim's grave can be found in the Silver City cemetery. Silver City has kept many of it's buildings from it's past and you can visit the Buffalo Bar a old saloon that still serves drinks. The Antrim home is no longer standing but nearby a replica house that was used in the movie 'The Missing' has been set up to give people a feel of what the actual house would have looked like in Billy's time. Silver City: http://www.southernnewmexico.com/Articles/Southwest/Grant/Silver_City/SilverCity.html Silver City Gov: http://www.silvercity.org/ Santa Fe The bright and beautiful capital of New Mexico at the foot of the Rocky Mountains is classily arty, fascinatingly ancient, sky-high and sunny. Travel to Santa Fe to explore the remains of its 2,000 year-old Pueblo civilization along the Rio Grande, and a colonial history dating back 400 years in the central plaza and winding alleys of the city itself. According to folklore, it is in Santa Fe, where Billy the Kid learnt to speak Spanish fluently. He also worked at the La Fonda hotel and wrote to Wallace from his jail cell. New Mexico library in Santa Fe has Billy the Kid letters, the jail unfortunately is no longer standing. Santa Fe boasts many great hotels for all budgets and the dining and New Mexican food is a real delight. You can also go along on the famous Santa Fe Ghost Tour which has everything from Billy the Kid to UFOs. Santa Fe: http://www.santafe.org/ La Fonda Hotel: http://www.lafondasantafe.com/ Santa Fe Ghost Tour: http://www.santafeghostandhistorytours.com/index.html Billy The Kid National Scenic Byway The Wild West lore of gunfights, horses, outlaws, Buffalo Soldiers and Smokey the Bear comes to life along the Billy the Kid Byway, where legends play against a spectacular backdrop of snowy peaks, rolling rivers, orchards and ranchlands. From the one-horse, one-street town of Lincoln where Billy the Kid and Pat Garrett sparred to the bustling ski-town ruckus of Ruidoso, the byway offers a legendary West both present and bygone. Along the trail you will visit: Capitan where you can explore their famous Smokey Bear historical park. Lincoln with all its many great museums and history that relates to Billy the Kid and the Lincoln County War. San Patricio is a very small community. The same village was searched by a posse in 1878 who were looking for Billy the Kid and any Regulators. Celncoe Farm which was owned by the Coe brothers still stands in this area. Ruidoso Downs is famous for its horse racing track. There is casino called 'Billy the Kids Casino', Hubbard Museum which focuses on western artifacts and Scenic Byway Interpretive Center Exhibits which interprets some of the many stories of the region. Ruidoso is a resort village that has wonderful shopping and sites. Fort Stanton is a military fort that has links to Buffalo Hunters and outlaws including Billy the Kid. There is a museum on the site. Billy The Kid National Scenic Byway: http://www.billybyway.com/ Fort Stanton: http://www.fortstanton.com/ Ruidso: http://www.ruidoso.net/ Ruidoso Downs: http://www.ruidosodowns.us/ Videos Here you'll find many videos that will show you Lincoln and the surrounding areas as well as inside some hotels and buildings! Ellis Store, Lincoln, New Mexico Billy the Kid National Scenic Byway The Billy the Kid Byway Lincoln New Mexico A town locked in time My New Mexico: Old Lincoln Billy The Kid's Escape Santa Fe, New Mexico 101 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwBr5nkY-Ik Santa Fe Food https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBXOD8mUJfs Silver City https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-B2Bwjd790 Visit Las Cruces New Mexico - Tourism The Town of Mesilla Las Vegas, New Mexico - America's Oldest Film Location